


The wrong place at the right time

by KingFake



Series: Memories of war [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: After chapter 15, Bedroom Sex, Before chapter 16, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Tried to avoid spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: A woman walked through the night, found something, and did something.She found herself tangled up in Tharja plan, and an innocent trip to the town resulted in something more for her.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja/Liz | Lissa
Series: Memories of war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The wrong place at the right time

It was close to midnight, at the Shepherds camp everyone that wasn’t on surveillance duty was resting inside their tents. Everyone except a lone woman that was taking a midnight stroll in her night gown. Her blond hair glittered as silk by the faint light the moon gave, normally she wouldn’t be allowed to be on her own, as she was always escorted by her brother or one of the other Shepherds. But this night she went on her own hidden by the darkness of the night.

Lissa was walking slowly between her companion´s tents, enjoying the silent ambient the camp gave at this hour.

As she walked, almost aimlessly, she noticed something weird in one of the tents, a faint glow in one of its sides.

Curious, she walked to it, noticing that the tent was away from the rest, as she went closer, she recognized it as Tharja and Robin´s tent.

Lissa reached the tent, but feel a little awkward besides it, “I shouldn’t be here, this is their space…”, Lissa thought as she sighed, “I lost my chance whit him… Maybe I should have been more assertive like Tharja”

She continued to walk around it, towards the light that shined through the fabric.

“I can’t be jealous, they are happy whit each other, I shouldn’t have any remorse for them”, Lisa continued to think almost reaching the light, “Yet, why do I feel this way…”

Lissa began to move away from the tent, trying to separate herself from those thoughts, but she stopped as she heard something.

“You…naughty boy…your wife…pregnant…child…bellies…knowing…you…like…”, Lissa heard coming from the tent, “There are in the middle of it…” thought Lissa.

She began to fell humid down below, “Oh gods, I am actually getting wet from this…”, she whispered to herself, as she touched her tight with her hand.

As she heard the moans coming from the tent, her face began to redden, but she didn’t go away. Now, lost her lust, she sat on the ground and began to touch herself, she started intensely following the rhythm of Tharja moaning on the tent.

Lissa could only imagine the pleasure Tharja was feeling with Robin, how he stirred her insides. She couldn’t help but moan with the pair.

“Come deep inside, let’s start with me, let us start that family we always wanted”, Tharja screamed loud enough for Lissa to hear completely. Lissa only increased her rhythm, imagining herself in Tharja´s place.

And, as Robin came deep inside Tharja, both women came.

As both women were in bliss they fell, Tharja rested in the bed whit Robin, while Lissa was on the floor, her cum forming as small puddle on the ground.

Lissa was calming down as she saw the light insight the tent blown down, in that moment her face became red as she finally realized what she had done.

She quickly rose from the ground, and as quietly as she could ran to her tent, “I can’t believe I just did that… Oh Gods, I hope nobody finds out.” she thought while running.

She arrived at her tent, gasping as she stood on the entrance, her heart running as if it was about to pop, with slow steps, she got her bed and fell like a log.

While her head was racing with worries, sleep slowly won her over, making her eyes heavy.

She fell asleep.

\---

As the sun raised, the Shepherds became active once again as people were preparing themselves for the march to the Valm Harbor.

The solitary round tent wasn’t an exception, while Tharja would love to stay in the tent with Robin, she knew that Robin´s sense of duty wouldn’t let it happen, “Well, not during War. After it, maybe…”, she thought to herself smiling as she exited the tent.

It was a cloudy day, its wasn’t too hot, nor was it too cold, it was the perfect time for the march.

Tharja was waiting for Robin to get ready and together to have breakfast, trying to kill time, she walked around the tent.

As she walked, she noticed with the corner of her eye something that glimmered, as she got close, she noticed that the ground was wet.

Confused, Tharja touch the spot with her index finger, trying to think an explanation on it.

The substance was a little viscous and transparent, as Tharja touched the liquid on her finger with her thump, a little threat of the liquid formed between her fingers. She knew what it was it was, but who?

Tharja thought as she went to her tent to get her tome and figure it out. Robin was practically ready, but she asked him to wait a little bit. Confused, Robin accepted.

Tharja went outside one more time, this time, Robin followed out of curiosity. As they got to the puddle, Tharja opened the tome, and began to search for the correct hex.

As she found it and began to chant it, she only needed the name to try to identify of who the puddle came from.

“We are only 16 women in here, it won´t take that long”, she thought to herself as she went trough the names one by one.

“My, my”, Tharja said to herself smiling as she hit bullseye on the first name.

She tuned to see Robin that had a confused look on his face, clearly out of the loop, “Well my love, it seems that someone will join us sooner than I expected”, Tharja said as walked to Robin.

Tharja stood next to Robin, as she leaned against his shoulder she kissed him on the cheek, “Lets go with the other, we don’t want to keep the waiting”, she said separating herself from Robin and walking toward the communal tent.

Robin sighed as he began to walk, catching up to Tharja.

\---

That day, as the Shepherds ended their march to Valm Harbor, they found themselves in the middle of an insurgence. The town was under the rule of Walhart, and Say'ri began the spark of rebellion on the harbor.

Seeing the problem brewing, the Shepherds aided Say'ri and defeated the 37 men that were oppressing the inhabitants of the port.

And, with the defeat of Farber the dark knight, the town was free of the tyranny of Walhart.

As the Shepherds returned to their base, Say'ri went to them, offering her support, and becoming one of them.

The day ended with a celebration, not only for the great start they had, but also for the new compatriot they had gained.

\---

The morning after the party, the Shepherds planned their course to their next destination, the Mila Tree. The route was rather simple but long, so, before the tedious march, Robin and Chrom decided to give the day off to everyone, as to keep the morale high.

Lissa decided to visit the harbor, aside from getting medicine for the trip, she wanted to do some sightseeing in the town.

As she walked through the market, she was surprised by the bustling from the streets that were full of people doing their daily activities.

It was surprising seeing that the town had returned to how it was before, it had been less than a day that they were freed from their oppression.

Something caught Lissa´s attention as she was going through the street, a small market stall that offered different types of herbs and the like.

Lissa got closer to the stall, looking at the herbs the owner had at sale, while he had some common herbs, there was one that caught her attention.

She observed it, “I know this one, but I can’t put my finger in what it does…”, Lissa thought as she scrambled her memories looking for the answer.

“Oh, the Washizu herb, its really useful for hexes. With it you can remove enough blood to kill someone”, said a voice besides Lissa.

As she turned, she saw Tharja, looking at small stem of Washizu between her fingers, before putting it back.

Lissa was surprised at the sudden appearance of Tharja, “Tharja, why are you here?”, asked Lissa.

“The same reason you are, getting supplies, but it seems that we were quite unlucky”, Tharja answered. “Follow me”, said Tharja before turning around and walking away from the stall.

Lissa thanked the owner before following Tharja.

“I saw a shop a little bit farther, it should have what you are looking for”, Tharja said as she kept walking.

As Tharja guided Lissa to the shop, she was baffled by the sudden kindness from Tharja. “I guess Robin has made her change a lot…”, Lissa thought to herself.

\---

As the sun passed through the sky, the two women were touring the town, as time went by, Lissa found an appreciation for Tharja, her more serious approach to thing resulted in a great combination with Lissa´s lightheartedness.

Their last stop was a tea shop that was hidden in a corner, they asked for a pot of black tea to share.

A curious thing that Lissa noticed was that Tharja sweetened her tea, not as much as she had, but the mere fact that she did showed her that, even in some small ways, they were similar.

After they had finished the tea, they exited the store, both noticed that the sky had gone black.

“Ah, we lost track of the time”, Lissa said pouting as she thought about the scolding Chrom would give her when they arrived.

As Lissa began to walk to an exit from the town Tharja grabbed her from the shoulder, “We shouldn’t go, it’s to dangerous to go at the while its dark”, Tharja said to Lissa.

“Should we go to an Inn?”, Lissa asked Tharja

Tharja began to bite the tip of her thumb thinking were to go, as she lowered her hand she said, “There should be an inn close by, lets pass the night there”.

As she began to walk, Lissa followed her, keeping a close distance to her.

They reached a decent looking inn, Tharja was talking to the owner about the room while Lissa looked around the entrance.

Tharja gave the clerk some coins before she turned around and walked to Lissa, “We got a room”, Tharja said.

“A room?”, asked Lissa.

“It’s a small inn, the owner has the other rooms occupied”, Tharja said with a sigh, “Sorry we have to share a bed, if it bother you to much, we could take turns sleeping on it, the room has a chair on it”

Lissa blushed, “No, it won’t be a problem, after all, we are both women, and its not like we are strangers to each other”, Lissa said.

Tharja smiled as she walked to the stairs, “Well, if there is no problem, lets go”, Tharja said as she began to climb the stairs.

Lissa flowed.

The upper floor of the in had three doors across its hallway, Tharja walked to the one at the end, and opened it with her key.

As Lissa entered the room, she could appreciate the simple layout it had even if she couldn’t see it all, to her right she could see the chair Tharja talked about with an accompanying table, there was even a book on the table.

Lissa walked forward, but as she took a few steps forward, Tharja closed the door behind her.

As she was turning to her left to see Tharja, she saw someone on the bed, as she saw his white hair Lissa was left speechless, it was Robin.

“What is going on Tharja, why is Robin...” Lissa tried to say, but Tharja hugged from behind, her hands on Lissa´s breast.

Tharja whispered to her ear, “I thought you would like to see Robin, after all, weren’t you touching yourself outside of our tent?”, she began to move her hands massaging Lissa´s breast.

Lissa didn’t know what to do, “Were you so exited to hear us that you couldn’t help yourself’”, Tharja continued whispering to her ear, she let go one of her breast, and began to touch Lissa´s womanhood trough her dress, rubbing it.

“You know, I would be really mad if Robin hadn’t changed me…”, Tharja continued to whisper to Lissa, “That is why, we are letting you join us…”, Tharja increase her rubbing.

Lissa came, falling to her knees, Tharja let go of her, and walked to Robin.

She kissed him, afterward Tharja began to remove his clothes.

Lissa was looking in silence, the show the pair had put only exited her, “Am I enjoying this?”, she asked herself as she notice that moistening sensation she had experienced less than a day ago returned.

Tharja finished undressing Robin, letting Lissa se his manhood, she gulped at the size of that monolith that stood erected between his legs, “How could it be so big”, she screamed to herself.

Robin sat on the border of the bed, Tharja still fully clothed, began to service him, starting to lick his cock.

She made slow movements, beginning from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of the cock.

This went for a few minutes until Tharja stopped to look back at Lissa, “Come here, don’t be shy”, Tharja said as she began to stoke Robin, never interrupting her eye contact with Lissa.

“Should I go?”, Lissa asked herself, “This is wrong, but why do I want to do it so much?”

Even if her mind was doubting, her heart knew what she wanted. She rose herself from the ground and began to take slow steps toward the pair.

When she reached them, Tharja grabbed her from the shoulder and began to pull down, motioning her to kneel.

As she did, she got a close look at what had temped her, the mast that she couldn’t understand it size.

Tharja began to lick it once again, as she began to do it, she pushed Lissa`s head toward Robin`s cock, as if indicating her to do the same.

Robin had a sensation he couldn’t describe, the sight of two women pleasuring him and the feeling of their tongue on his shaft made him feel a bliss.

The two women almost by coincidence began to have coordination. If Lissa was licking the bottom, Tharja was kissing the tip. If Tharja was at the bottom, Lissa licked the tip.

As Lissa licked the tip, Tharja began to push her head to the tip, making her suck on it.

The blowjob began to gain more intensity as time went on, and with Tharja force, Robin`s dick was hitting the back of Lissa`s throat.

As Tharja continued to lick the bottom of the shaft, she felt it twitching. Knowing that Robin was about to cum, she pushed Lissa one last time, stopping her from raising her head.

Lissa began to feel the thick liquid going down her throat, she could only swallow all the semen that was coming to her mouth.

A minute passed before the flow had been cut, “Oh my, I didn’t think you could drink it all” said Tharja as Lissa gasped for air after Robin removed his cock from her mouth.

After Lissa recovered from the gasping, she raised herself, only to see that Robin was still fully erected.

Tharja giggled seeing the baffled expression that Lissa had, she then stood up, and began to remove her clothes, “Did you really think we could only satisfy Robin with only that?”, Tharja said when she was completely naked. 

She then leaned against Robin, making him lay on the bed, “For this stallion, only one thing could satisfy him”, Tharja said as she sited on top of Robin`s cock.

Lissa saw as she lowered herself, almost reaching the bottom of Robin`s shaft.

As Robin`s dick hitted Tharja cervix, Lissa saw that on Tharja`s pelvis, a faint glow had appeared, forming a winged heart crest.

Tharja moved herself up and down from Robin`s dick with an intense rhythm, “You see that?”, Tharja said as she moaned from the pleasure, “This little mark shows that I am completely his”

“A mark that made me a slave to his dick”, Tharja screamed as Robin grabbed her from her hips and began to move her, “His woman marked by his seed, with his life growing inside me”.

Tharja looked at Lissa in the eyes, “You only need me to mark you to feel this pleasure”, Tharja said, “Be with me and satisfy his any need…”

“Tharja, I’m about to…”, said Robin as he moved Tharja more intensely.

“Cum inside me, even if I am already pregnant, I don’t want a single drop of this wonderful cum wasted”, Tharja screamed.

With one last thrust Robin came inside Tharja her eyes rolling up from the pleasure.

As her belly began to fill with his seed, Robin removed herself from Tharja, slowly lying her on the bed.

Lissa saw Tharja face lost in complete pleasure, “I want to fell that…”, Lissa thought to herself, “To be loved like that”

Slowly, Lissa rose from the ground and began to undress.

She sited on Robin legs, his cock touching her womanhood.

As she tried to rise herself to let Robin penetrate her, Tharja stopped her grabbing her by the shoulders, “While I like your attitude, I have to do something first”, said a clearly exhausted Tharja.

She grabbed a tome that was laying on the floor next to the bed and began to say the incantation as she ran her finger across Lissa`s pelvis.

Lissa notice the faint glow that appeared on her pelvis, as if a pen slowly marked every intricated detail of the crest. It wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation, it even felt warm as the magic continued.

The spell had already done the demonic wings that adorned the crest, and now was doing the semi heart on Lissa incomplete crest.

As the spell ended, Lissa was smiling, “Now I am yours…”, she said to Robin as she extended her arms asking Robin for a hug.

Robin hugged her, but he slowly raised her, letting her entrance at the tip of his dick. “I will only do it if you want to”, Robin said looking at Lissa in the eyes.

Lissa smiled once again and kissed him. Robin began to lower her, his manhood penetrating her.

Lissa screamed from the pain, not only because of the loss of her virginity, but also as Robin`s dick expanded her insides.

Tharja giggled at the struggles of Lissa, “Don’t worry, it will be only a second before you start to feel good” she said as she looked at the two of them.

As Robin gently pulled her down, Lissa squeaked as the tip of Robin`s cock poked her cervix, Robin`s shaft had only entered a little more than the half of it before it stopped.

Robin began to move Lissa up and down his shaft, Lissa had already stopped felling pain, but the stretching sensation remained as her body struggled to contain Robin`s manhood.

The slow movement began to increase into a full thrusting, Robin stopped caring that each trust pounded Lissa`s cervix, as she moaned more and more loudly with each hit.

While Robin was lost in the pleasure, Tharja had grabbed his head and slowly turned to her, “You shouldn’t let your wife without any attention”, Tharja whispered to his ear before kissing him.

Lissa began to feel a twitching from Robin, he was about to cum.

“Robin, please cum inside me, mark me as yours”, Lissa begged Robin, that only answered by increasing the force.

As Lissa`s eyes rolled back, Robin thrusted deep inside her, and let go of his seed, filing her insides.

She felt a pure bliss from the pleasure Robin had given her, she couldn’t live without it anymore. She felt a warm sensation coming from her pelvis, the tattoo began to shift, without even seeing it, Lissa knew that the heart that crowned the tattoo had changed and looked like the one Tharja had.

Even after the tattoo had stopped its morphing, she felt the warmness it gave, as if she just had been completed by something.

Tharja whispered to her ear, “Congratulations, you are pregnant just like me”, Tharja kissed Lissa on the cheek, “The spell is also a fertility enhancer, and what you just had felt, was the confirmation”

Lissa left exhausted leaned against Robin`s chest, the pair lowered themselves to the bed, Tharja followed.

The three of them now laid in in bed, Robin between the two women, who had grabbed Robin by the arm against their chest.

Tharja giggled, “How was it Lissa?”, she asked as she snuggled closer to Robin.

“It was heaven”, Lissa answered as she snuggled closer to Robin.

But, as they looked away from his face, Lissa and Tharja noticed that Robin cock still stood erect.

Tharja sighed, “It seems that we are not enough for you my love”, Tharja said, “He have to get you more lovers, isn’t it right Lissa?”

“Of course, I will help you every way we can, we can’t keep him all for ourselves if we can’t satisfy him…”

Tharja giggled, “You are right, but for now, how about we sleep together, we still have to go to the base tomorrow”, Tharja said as she closed her eyes.

“You are right, don’t worry Robin, we`ll help you out…”, said Lissa as she fell asleep.

Robin looked at the two sleeping women, “Maybe, having more women with me would be great”, Robin said to himself, as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, once again, doing something that I originally hadn’t planned.  
> Here it is, my series, Memories of war.  
> First of all, I would like to thank JLDavenport for giving me the idea to star the series.  
> But, I would like to ask you something, to this moment I have only mentioned two marriages in the series the obvious one being Tharja and Robin, while the other one implicit, being Chrom and Sumia. The biggest problem would be the children unit as their mother are single. The idea I have at the moment would be having all children units being fathered by Robin, and after their mothers are added to the harem they appear.  
> If you have any suggestion, I will gladly hear it out in the comments.
> 
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


	2. Bonus

Tharja and Robin were on the upper room of the Inn.   
Robin sighted as he heard Tharja`s plan, “Lets me get this straight”, Robin said as he looked at Tharja in the eyes, “You want me to stay in this room all the day waiting for you and Lissa for your plan to make her join us…”  
Tharja nodded as she said, “That is basically it”  
“I have to stay on a room all day waiting”, Robin said slowly almost like he was trying to understand those words, “Do I have at least something to do while I kill time?”  
Tharja smiled, “Oh, yes I have a book for you”, Tharja said as she grabbed the book from the table and showed it to Robin.  
“The bumbling tactician”, Robin read the title of the book out loud as he looked at the cover that portrayed a caricature of a man pointing at a map in front of a group of people.  
“I heard it quite an humorous book, I thought you would like it”, Tharja said, as she left it on his arms, “Lissa should have gotten to the town, sorry I have to leave you”, Tharja said giving Robin a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.   
Robin sighted as he went to the chair, he sited on it and keep looking at the cover of the book, “This better be worth it”, said Robin as he opened the book, and started reading.


End file.
